


Big Spoon, Small Spoon

by CosenAngel



Series: Debriel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had always prided himself on being the big spoon.<br/>Dean had always prided himself on being the big spoon.<br/>The first time they were about to snuggle close in front of the TV, a small crisis happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon, Small Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



> Written for my One-Word-Prompt-Thingy.  
> The word was snuggling and I hope you'll enjoy it.

Gabriel had always prided himself on being the big spoon, and the man in the relationship no matter whom or what he had dated. Somehow he hadn’t realised that Dean was the manliest man he had ever met, at least in Dean’s opinion.

Dean had always prided himself on being the big spoon, and the man in the relationship no matter whom he had dated. He might have realised that when a certain trickster topped it was all right, as long as he was the big spoon afterwards.

The first time they had ended up snuggling wasn’t really by Dean’s choice. He rarely stayed long enough to end up like that, but with Gabriel it just happened. They had been watching some Dr.Sexy re-runs, while Sam was out doing research. Gabriel had put his arm around Dean and pulled him down to cuddle.

Dean's reaction was based on pure reflexes, he did a quick move and pulled out of Gabriel's arms and almost jumped off the couch. Dean's initial panic was quickly replaced by shock and soon a feeling that said 'he'll never forgive this'. Gabriel didn’t move, he just stared at Dean. He let Dean work through the small crisis on his own, something Dean was grateful of.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled, from his corner of the sofa, not moving closer.

"Dean-o, it's okay. You are entitled to your silly human crises." Gabriel smiled at Dean like it was the funniest thing he'd said during the whole day. It wasn't.

"Shut it," Dean growled, still not moving. "I'm fine, I just-"

"Had a crisis. I should have known," Gabriel interrupted with a small sigh. "You insisting on spooning me after sex, that should have been a clue."

"What?"

"You don't top me in sex and therefore need to establish your manliness in the other parts of our relationship." Gabriel said, ignoring the glare Dean sent him. He moved closer. "And you know what, Dean-o?"

"What?" Dean grumbled.

"I can accept that," he gave Dean a quick peck on the lips and then sat down as close as possible, cuddling as close as he could before continuing. "Since you are my bitch in bed."

"Fuck you, Gabriel," Dean tried to push the angel of him but Gabriel refused to move.

"No Dean, I fuck you and then you spoon me. We have just talked about it." Gabriel rolled his eyes, sometimes Dean wasn’t the smartest hunter around.

Dean muttered something inaudible, trying his best to ignore the chick-flick-feelings he felt. He was the big spoon in the relationship and Gabriel might top him but there was no way he’d ever let Gabriel do the spooning.

Gabriel let out a small sigh while his human continued with his small crisis. He had always prided himself on being the big spoon, and the man in the relationship no matter whom or what he had dated, but he supposed that being the small spoon was okay when it was someone like Dean Winchester that held him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, darling what would I ever do without you?


End file.
